Storm Breaker
by Forsaken Dark Prince
Summary: The story takes place around the year 2982. Full summary inside. Rating may change. Will contain violence, swearing, and maybe future lemons. This is not connected to any books.
1. Info

This isn't a chapter and ecause of that I don't expect anyone to ay that much attention to it. Anyone who does read this though will have a fair understanding of the background of this story though.

* * *

Important info

Races:

Humans: The usual everyday humans even though several hundred years have passed their abilities still remain the same as before. Their population has greatly increased with the introduction of space travel because they no longer had to fear overpopulation on any scale. Because of their raw drive and determination some races praise them while others fear or hate them claiming that they are fools who constantly overstep their natural boundaries. Through their contact with other races they've gained many cultural, religious, and technological advances.

Keepers: They are the oldest race recorded in universal history, and because of that they have possibly the most universal influence. Mentally they are arguably the most advanced the only race that came close to them or may have equaled them was the Vesparians. Their mental prowess has reached such a level that they have gained mental powers most notable on the list are Telekinesis and the ability to sea into or read the minds of others making it almost impossible to lie to them. They were once the hand of justice in the universe, some of them still believe that they are. Very little is known about their societies, culture, or religious views.

Vesparians: Their first and only recorded contact with humans in 2572. When they meet the Vesparians were already slowly dying out because other races were jealous of them for their mental abilities. Like the Keepers they were so mentally advanced that they naturally acquired Psychic abilities, but unlike the Keepers whose powers were awakened a their birth the Vesparians powers awakened at a set point in their lives. Even though they were lacking in physical strength their mental abilities easily made up for it. When it came to the destruction of their race their young were easy targets because they had yet to awaken their powers and were almost defenseless. Their powers didn't usually awaken until the middle of their lives. When humans landed on their home plant of Vesparia they welcomed the with open arms seeing of a prophecy that humans would one day rival the Keepers in universal power and bring about true universal peace. They said that it was their destiny to bless the human race and sent their remaining power across the universe blessing random humans ad the human race fr eternity. Since their numbers were greatly lacking, around 10% still alive, they could only help one out of every 100,000 or so humans. They've been extinct since the early 2600s.

Hugoths: They are most known for their barbaric nature and pig-like appearance even though they stand on 2 feet. Their technology is far inferior to other races and because of that they have no way to eave their home planet of Bazon. In combat even though they use primitive or no weapons at all they are feared for their frightening speed ad raw physical power coupled with their high natural stamina. Religiously they worship a god of war and believe strongly in the practice of live sacrifices.

Ceronians: A vertically lacking people that see no need in such things as technology. They seek peace with other races just as they seek peace with nature. They strongly dislike violence to such an extent that they have no weapons. The most stunning thing about them is their ability to sing to nature actually allowing them to morph the word around them.

Shades: No one has ever talked t a shade for the fact that they don't talk verbally instead they talk into the minds of others. They live in the dark sectors of the universe where no other being can live for long because of the low temperatures and lack of light. Their appearance tends to be wraith like with pale skin and black flowing cloaks. Nothing is known about their religion, culture, or technology. Their existence itself is widely questioned because of all of the questions surrounding them.

**Groups:**

Espers: They are the rare piece of humanity that has been blessed by the Vesparians. They all posses Psychic powers like the Keepers and Vesparians**. **They're mentally, and physically stronger then the average human. Humans who despise the Keepers usually despise the Espers for the fact that the Espers are like human Keepers.

Sympathesisers: not really a political group per say. They're humans or members of other races that support Espers. They don't necessarily have to like or even tolerate the Keepers though. They usually fight for peace between all races and the Espers.

Devouts: The polar opposites of the above group. They hate Espers with a passion and only like 'pure' humans. Amazingly they've slowly been gaining support on a lot of planets and from many races.

Dark Claw: Through out history the Keepers have been known to wipe races out. The truth is that a specific sect of the Keepers has been behind all of these actions using the body of their own race as a shield to hide themselves. It's been rumored that their next targets are the Espers.

**Technology:**

Varis: a Mech like suit of armor usually employed by the Human military for fights in space. Recent models of the Varis like the V7 are actually made specxifically with a certain pilot in mind by using trainiing that the pilot has gone through to fit the machine for them during construction. The V7 is also special because of it's EW or Esper Wave System allowing Espers to use their powers from the Varis and have the Varis amplify them.

Warp Drive: a ship part that was formally battleship-only. It has now become a commodity in ships of any size allowing transuniversal trips at far faster speed. A bigger Warp Drive allows for longer and bigger jumps though.

Storm Cannon: a Human weapon that is still being researched. It can be found on a scarce amount of ships. It charges a super powered shot allowing a single shot to break through most ships shields and destroy the ship. The real purpose of this weapon is as an anti-Keeper weapon since a keepers shields can become stronger then a battleships.

G.I.A( Genetic Identification Armor: It's a light suit of skin tight armor that doesn't hinder the wearer in any way yet still gives them top-notch protection. It's an upgraded version of the BAA (Body Adapting Armor, but doesn't have it's weight. The reason why the GIA isn't used in actual combat is because it's currently impossible to remove.

Jet Board: a basic item now that is like a surfboard in shape that allows the rider to 'surf' on any surface known to man. It has what's known as Repulsion plates on the bottom that use the boards internal energy to keep it hovering on any surface.

* * *

The story will begin with the next chapter and I'll post the full sumary with it as well.


	2. Chapter 1

This idea has been bouncing around my head for quite some time now and I've juat recently commited myself to writing it down.

This will be my first story that has no characters from an actual series. That means that the characters, Events, and places were all thought up by me.

Summary: The story takes place around the year 2982. Humanity has gained the ability to travel through space and even inhabit almost any planet. Through this Universal expansion humans have come in contact with many different races, some good, some bad. A large majority of these races have helped humanity advance their culture, religion and ost importantly technology.

Of the races that they've meet the most powerful and dangerous are the Keepers, the most intelligent and oldest race recorded in universal history. The Keepers believe that it's their job to watch over the universe and distribute justice. If they believe a race is a threat to universal peace they systematically wipe them out. Some Keepers have decided that Humanity is reaching their limits.

That's enough rambling on my part. On with the first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter One: Run**

"What do you that someone stole the glove?! No one was supposed to know that we were even creating that piece here! Which one of you incompetent fools let that knowledge slip?" Asks the head scientist of a R&D lab situated on the planet of Hexion and receiving funding from the human military.

"U-um, sir, we've been trying to tell you for the past 10 miuntes that we've cornered the intruder and are bringing him to you now. He should be arriving anytime now." Says one of the guards wearing a black suit as three other men dressed come into the room sourrounding a young man wearing light blue jeans, a navy blue T-shirt, and has red hair, and a black flame tattoo and most notable is his yellow cat-like eyes.

"who sent you?" Asks the scientist moving closer to the young man glaring at him waiting for his response. "I wish I knew." Says the young man laughing. "Don't you dare laugh at me!" Says the scientst punching the young man surprising everyone present. "But you're so easy to laugh at." Says the young man as smiles even in his situation. "Don't take me lighty you brat! Now tell me who are you?" Asks the scientis lifting the young mans chin up to look him in the eyes. 'I'm just a simple thief who wanted to make a name for himself. I thought stealing from a place connected to the military would be a good start." Says the Thief. "Well then, Mr. Thief, it's a shame that you won't be making it out of here alive." Says the Scientist punching the thief in the stomach hard enough to wind him and make him unable to stand on his own as he's grabbed by the guards flanking him.

"I think I've still got a long life ahead of me." Says the thief raising his left arm making a pistol visible as he shoots the guard standing behind the scientist making him fall back onto the camera controls as the young man smiles, and kicks the stunned scientist backwards into another guard, and kicks the guard holding his right arm and also the glove making him toss the glove into the air. "I win." He says catching the glove on his left arm and kicking the guard between himself and the door back through the door before he dashes out of the room and into the hallway. _Now I have to think, what's the quickest way out of the building? I can't go down because I'd probably run into a lot of resistance_. I guess my only real option is to go up to the roof, but they'll probably expect that and send some guards up there as well. It's my only option though! Thinks the young thief as he takes a left slamming through a door and not really paying attention to his surroundings until he hears a woman scream making him look up with widening eyes upon the realization that he came rushing into the womens locker room.

"I don't have time for this!" He says hearing the approaching foot steps of atleast 5 men chasing him as he jumps over the bench situated in the middle of the room and kicks it at the door buying himself a few seconds at best as he rushes to the door across from the one he entered as he comes to a stairwell running up the stairs 2 at a time as he hears the guards pursuing him yelling at the women to get out of the way as they bust through the door after him. "As long as they don't have a clear line of sight their guns will be useless that should be a little help to me." He says as he reaches a point in the stairs where a sign says 'Fragile Ground under construction' meaning that he's going to have to turn back down the stairs to the closest door. 'We've got him cornered, shoot to kill!' orders one of the guards as they level their guns at him.

"I really didn't want to have to use this on regular humans." Says the thief turning and pointing his right hand down at the men as the air shakes in front of his hand with a swooshing sound as the ground below the guards cracks and collapses making them fall to the previous level unconscious as the young man rund down the steps towards the door that was situated behind the man moments ago and jumps over the gap in the steps created from his attack, kicking the door in the process making it open and allowing him to roll into the hallway safely.

"This is the top floor. Now all I have to do is find some way to go up again." Says the Thief as he starts to run down the hall hearing several sets of footsteps behind him and seeing one guy come in front of him leveling a gun at his head. _They'd kill their own man to get this back? The fools! _Thinks the thief sliding and tripping the guy in front of him as those behind him start shooting. "Stop shooting you bastards! Don't you care that you'll kill one of your own men!" Snaps the thief getting hit in the back and in the right arm several times to protect the fallen man. "Die!" He says turning and thrusting his left hand forward towards the group expecting to send out another blast of invisible energy only to send out a wave of lightning at the men paralyzing a few of them and killing most of them. "Now tell me, what's the quickest way that I can get to the roof from here?" The thief asks the man that he saved trying to hold in a wince from the wounds that he received settling on biting his tongue as he nearly screams.

"U-um y-you need to go past those men and take a right. You should come to another staircase that'll take you to the roof. Te roof shouldn't be that well guarded right now so you should hurry." Says the man. "what's your name?" Asks the Thief feeling blood sart to staiin his shirt and his vision start to go blurry. "My names's Kai Saito." Answers the man. "Well Kai, I'd recommend that you quit your job and leave the planet as well." Says the thief running down the hall past the guards and up the stairs that Kai told him about finding it empty and quiet as he reaches the door to the roof and slowly opens it finding it empty of any guards. "I atleast expected a few guards to be up here waiting for me." Says the Thief seeing his Jet board on the edge of the roof and making a run for it hearing the sound of a rising helicopter headed towards the roof.

"There he is! Stop him! I don't care if you have to blow his body apart. Don't worry about the glove we can always replace it. I just don't want some petty thief escaping with the end results of my precious research." Says the head scientist to the pilot and gunner of the helicopter as they start to shoot at the thief using the helicopters rapid-firing gatling gun. _There's no way that I'll be able to outrun this thing for much longer especially in my condition. I have to do something now! _Thinks the thief smirking as he turns slightly so that his gloved hand is towards the helicopter and he focuses his energy into it, feeling tha slight tingle again before a blast of lightning jumps from his hand and strikes the helicopter.

The helicopter visibly stalls as it's blades slow to a halt and it starts to fall toards the building as the pilot ries in vain to regain control.. "Shit!" Says the thief seeing it coming as he pushes his body to its limits, recievuing a burst of pain from his back in protest as everything seems to slow down and he grabs his Jet Board and jumps off of the building without a second thought.

_I can't believe I got away with it. This thing should have me set for life! _He thinks with a laugh as the helicopter explodes against the side of the building and the building starts to fall from lack of it's proper support. "This is it." Says the Thief he crouches low on his board, getting closer and closer to the rapidly approaching ground. "Now!" He says forcing the remnants of his power behind him and he starts to flip through th air still attached to his board, ultmately ending up a a crumpled heap on the highway about a hundred feet from the building. A miracle could barely describe the intensity of the situation and the resulting 'landing'. What had seemed like minutes or even hours to the thief was only a few adrenaline filled seconds. If he had actually been in his right mind set and not experiencing the ocassional pulse of pain he would've realized that he was still bleeding and panting heavily.

" . . . .Rai! Rai! Are you there? Can you hear me?" Asks a voice suddenly yelling into his ear making him jump ad yelp as he remembers his earpiece that was of no use to him in the building. "I'm here, Mia, quit yelling." Rai tells her as he pushes on the earpiec to speak. "Are you alright? You sound sick. I'm glad that you made it out of the explosion though." Says Mia. "I'm F-fine. Just come get me. I don't want to be spotted in my condition . . ." Says Rai groaning as he passes out n a small pool of his own blood.

* * *

I know that was probably prett short and horrible, but that was just the start. I'm willing to acce[t OCs for this story since I'll need a lot of them in the long run.

Please R&R


End file.
